VISION: Titans
by FelixDarkAgain
Summary: A newely formed team named 'Titans', helps a kid named the Toyman. Along the way they discover many secrets and many organizations that seem to want to destroy the everything they beleive in. Or so they think.
1. Gathering

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to DC Comics and this is pure fan work and not to make any money._

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Gathering  
**

**April 2, 2008 14:24 -5 GMT  
Blüdhaven, South Carolina**

The gothic city; black, stone, old, Blüdhaven stood under the gray sky of the sunless land. With a population of a million and a half; one blonde woman walked down the streets of crime and prostitution. She sees the eyes the men looking at her thin body, she quickly ran down the cold alleyway from the hot-blooded road. There a few leather wearing punks see the young woman. Thrilled the sleek one among them asked, "What brings a sweet thang like you doing around here?"

"Looking for trouble cutie?" said another leather man.

"No...I-I...just want to..." she could only reply in shivers.

"Or perhaps you like the dangerous type." said a third leather man of spiked hair.

The three leather man began groping the lady. Suddenly, the spiked hair one fell down to the ground, yelling in pain from a metal pole thrown at his head. "Good thing your my type." a male voice said behind the men.

The other two turn around to see their attacker. They see a man in a skin covered, black suit and a bird shaped eye-mask with a huge blue, shaped bird on his chest. With another metal baton in his hand, the man said, "I like the dangerous type."

Annoyed, the two men pull out their switchblades, charging at the man. Swinging, slicing, jabbing; they attack the man and yet his reflexes out moved their arms. Then the suited man ducked, sliding threw the two men, hitting one in the kneecap. Back on the feet behind them, the metal baton hit the other one on the back, then the head. Back to the other, hitting his right, primary shoulder. Both men fell down crying like babies. Unknown to him, the spiked hair man pulled out his pistol pointing the gun at the suited man's back. Suddenly, he felt a huge pain to his head again, knocking him out. Hearing him fell, the suited man turned around to seeing a teenage girl of yellow hair wearing a red, yellow tight jumpsuit, red boots, glove-less hands, and a red eye-mask

The teenager of yellow and red waved at black suited man, saying out loud, "Howdy!" then the same teenager grabbed her hand in pain, "Och! How do you guys hit people without breaking your knuckles?"

The suited man walked up towards the blonde victim asking, "Are you alright ma'am?" she screams and runs away, "So much for thanks."

"Interesting." the teenager said, "Can I get that on record?"

Picking up the second baton, the man asked her, "Excuse me?"

"I like to interview you. Are you interested?"

"Nope." he than begins to walk away.

Following him, "Come on! You're the first man in tights I've seen in forever and I really need to get my paper done!"

"I don't help the press."

"I'm not part of the press, I'm writing a paper for college about how superheros impact society."

"Then go ask the people on the streets."

"I need the other-side of the story, the heros!"

"Then ask yourself, you seem to be a _man in tights_."

"Actually I just put this old thing on yesterday."

He stop, confused he than asked, "Old thing?"

Screams, in the north of blistering winds, both the black suit and yellow suit hear the cries of humans. The black suited man with metal batons in each hand, he runs towards the screaming crowd. Ignorant of whats happening, the yellow suited woman shouted at the man, "Wait! Where are you going? I have thirty-eight questions for you!"

**Elsewhere  
April 2, 2008 14:26 -5 GMT  
Blüdhaven, West Side**

Over the gothic city, in the gray skies, a young man flew above the city observing the stone-made skyscrapers. Cause of his bug looking custom covering his entire body with a black suit and blue padded, armor chest, blue boots, blue gloves, including a blue helmet with four wings of a bug plus a rocket that bursts blue streams of light; he is able to see this large city. In amazement, the man said, "Amazing, this is nothing like El Paso!" a moment of silence before he spoke again, "I think in an apartment..." silence, "No I don't know where it is..." silence, "I'll just ask someone..." silence and annoyed, "Shut up Hombre."

Towards the south, he sees the dark clouds and feel the breeze of high winds. He notices a small tornado rampaging thought city streets, with only these words spoken, "Dios mio!" then those words quickly turned into, "We need to help them!"

Near the tornado, people ran on the streets; with car's jam next to each other, that is the only option they have. Since the cars have been abandon, the tornado lift those cars into the air thus sending them into every direction; towards other cars, buildings and now towards the fleeing people. Unknown to them, a truck above them falling right at them descended upon them until in the last second, the same truck blown away by a blue ball of energy. The blue suited man arrives at the scene from the air now with a blue, cannon-shape weapon around his arm. Screaming in panic, the man tells the crowd panicked crowd, "Get away from here! Get to safety." then he talked to himself, "...what are you talking about? It's a tornado, it's a weather phenomenon...what do you mean it's created, like a cartoon device?"

After saying that, the tornado vanished; revealing a red, metal covered, large man. With yellow, expressionless eyes and static voice, the red man says to the blue suited man, "Gorannasai eiyuu! Taishite Mister Twister kokorozashi horobosu maro!"

From above, the black suited man jumped on the red man with batons in the air, "Sorry pal but I only know english."

He swung his batons down at his head, only making metal banging sounds. The red man then spin his body, faster and faster, the black suited man flew off of him with the red man now transformed into a tornado once again. Before he could crash to the ground, the yellow suited woman attempted to grab him but she just broke his fall instead by crashing into him. "What where you thinking?" she asked the fallen man.

"I'm trying to stop him from destroying this city!"

"Who is he?"

"He called himself Mister Twister?" the blue suited man said, checking on the two, "At least according to the suit."

"Does it matter what is name is?" asked the black suited man, "I need to stop him. Just get out of here and don't get hurt."

"Cómo? Look mano I just came her to help these people from getting hurt. And I have no idea who you two are!"

"Jesse Quick, nice to meet you." she said holding out her hand.

"I'm Nightwing. I'm Blüdhaven's guardian and I know for a fact you're not from around here so are you?"

"I'm the...Blue Beetle."

"Oh, the hero of Mexico?" said the woman in yellow and red.

"No, from El Paso, Texas." he said in annoyance.

"Shesh, if I knew that I would run their instead. Wait-a-second why are you?"

The conversation stopped when they hear the screams of the people attempting to run away from the created tornado. "We need to get everyone out of here!" said the Blue Beetle.

"Leave it to me!" Jesse said quickly vanishing from sight in a stream of red light.

"She's quick alright." Nightwing said.

In seconds, Jesse quickly grabbed a man holding onto a street lamp then ran with him towards a safe distance. In four seconds, breathing heavy, she dropped him, exhausted she said, "I'm...not made...for this."

Near the tornado, both Blue Beetle and Nightwing ran towards the tornado. Nightwing then tells Blue Beetle, "If we stop his momentum then he won't be able to keep that twister made!"

"Already on it mano." Blue Beetle replied with him pointing his weapon at the tornado.

He fires a blue ball at it, but the ball changed it's direction. "I need to get closer!"

Thinking in an instance, Nightwing yells out, "Quick! Get over here!"

She then appeared near them, tired; she asked, "What is...it?"

"With your speed I need you to carrie Blue over there closer to that tornado so he can make the shot."

She did not answer, she just put her thumb up then quickly did her job. Jesse grabbed Blue Beetle then asked him, "Ready?"

"Si." he replied.

She took off, running closer towards the strong winds of the created Beetle fired his weapon again, this time, somehow, hitting Mister Twister. Just as fast when it was made, the tornado vanished the same rate with the red man laying on the ground. All three moved near him, noticing the sparks fleeing out of his chest. Nightwing noticing the situation, asked, "A robot?"

"Oi dude, I call it mech." said a young Japanese teenager; barley, flying towards the group wearing a trench coat, jeans, black shirt with a jet-pack on his back, "A robot is a toy a kid plays with a mech is an advance work of technology."

"You made this thing?" asked Blue Beetle.

"Ay I did."

"Wow!" Jesse said in great glee, "All by yourself! Your one incredibly smart boy! Tell me, what kind of energy source does it use? Does it have AI intelligence or remote control? How do you keep the metal intact in four-hundred mile-per-hour winds? How does it make tornados?"

"Your missing the point jumpy." Nightwing telling her, "I'm taking you to the authorities for massive damage properties and attempted assaults on civilians."

Nightwing began to arrested the kid, before he could, the kid pleaded, "Yo dude, I didn't mean to harm anyone, I swear. I just wanted some supers to help me out. But I expected someone else, actually I don't know who any of you are?"

"Some way of asking for help." said Blue Beetle, "You attack the city and then dis us? Sorry mano but I'm not playing your game."

"Just listen to me. Someone stole one of my inventions and I want it back."

"And I don't care." Nightwing replied, "Sorry but I'm not helping you getting your stuff back."

"You have too. If you guys don't then many lives will be ruined."

"Ruin? How?"

The kid pulls out a tablet form his trench coat. He reveals to them specs of a machine, "I called it Monarch. And I made it to fight."

**April 2, 2008 15:00 -5 GMT  
Undisclosed Laboratory**

"So hows the subject doing Miss Fairchild?" a huge mustache, lab coat, goggle wearing scientist asking this young, red-head lady lab assistant.

The round, rim glass wearing assistant tells the ridiculously huge mustache man, "So far everything is moving a-okay Doctor Donovan. No abnormal heart rates or life seines have been shown. Even the brain has shown no chemical damage with knowledge adding into his head."

"Ex-cel-lent! At this rate the subject will be up and running in weeks time!"

"Sir is this right what we're doing? Creating a life without freewill?"

"That's the keyword Fairchild, _create_. Like a machine, he was never born, he was only cre-ate-ed for one thing, to evol the human race. Relax Miss Fairchild our work will only be called evil now but Project Superboy will be are greatest gift to man."

**To Be Continued...**  
**September 20th**


	2. Gathering Part 2

**Chapter 2:  
Gathering Part 2**

**April 2, 2008 16:02 -5 GMT  
North District: Blüdhaven, South Carolina**

The sun sets, the moon arrises, four young people stood on the city's roofs, overlooking the factories and laboratories of Blüdhaven. One of them, a costume wearing man of black with a blue bird on his chest called Nightwing, observed through his binoculars, one of the two-story laboratories named Cadmus Labs. Nightwing asked the teenage Japanese boy who is with them, "Are you sure your robot is in there?"

"Yo corse ." the Japanese teenager named Hiro replied, "Took me three months to hack-n-track Monarch so yeah, I know where he is."

"Are you positive? That's Cadmus Labs."

"So?"

"Hiro, Cadmus Labs..."

"Toyman." Hiro interrupted Nightwing.

"S'cuse me?"

"The names Toyman, I don't want anyone know who I am."

"Your not wearing a mask?" the full-body covered, blue armored hero; Blue Beetle pointing out.

"It's a codename when yo dudes talk over the radio when yo in there. So I don't have to wear masks."

"That reminds me!" a young, teenage blonde woman named Jesse Quick said, "Why do you guys wear masks and have codenames?"

"Can everyone shut up!" yelled Nightwing, "No one cares Jesse, only the fact we're calling you Quick for now on and no buts about it."

"But I..."

"What did I just say?" Nightwing yelling at the skin-tight, red and yellow wearing Jesse.

Everyone stood in silent, with Jesse breaking the silence, "Sorry."

"Now...Toyman, the reason I ask you if your sure your suit is in there, because Cadmus is a genetics research laboratory I don't know how genetics as got to do with anything with robotics."

Hearing Nightwing's words, the Blue Beetle morphed his arm into a blue satellite device. With his satellite arm, he pointed his device at the Cadmus Labs building. Jesse looking at the Beetle's arm in amazement, like a kid in a candy store. Oblivious to the two, Hiro tells Nightwing, "Look here, It took me forever who did tis and even longer to find what they did with Monarch. And I saying that Monarch is in there."

"Your both right." the Blue Beetle said, "My...suit just scanned the building and found that there's are tons of underground floors. Like a secret laboratory of something like that."

"See? Nightwing?" Toyman passingly said.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Quick.

"Go in, find Monarch, and get out." said Toyman.

"Understood! Leave it to me." Jesse said when she covered her eyes with her goggles.

"Hold on..." Nightwing shouted at her, however she ran off in lighting speed, "theirs..." than the sirens across the street in Cadmus went off, "...alarms in the place."

"Should we go in after her?" Blue Beetle asked while he turn his satellite back into an arm.

"Might as well." said Nightwing.

"Good luck!" Toyman said, pulling out his tablet and playing with it, "I'll be here when yo get out!"

"Your not coming?" Blue Beetle asked.

"I can't fight. And I gotta keep an eye on Mister Twister. Gotta make sure no steals another one of my toys."

"Mio Dios! Can you believe this guy Nig..." finally the armored man notice that the masked hero disappeared, "Nightwing? How did he do that...hombre?"

**16:12 -5 GMT  
Lower Levels of Cadmus Laboratories**

The open floor lab, aisles of glass tanks filled with liquid and mutated forms of created beings. A lab-coat assistant searches the open, red light lilted dark room for her boss. At the end of the room, the redhead woman found her ridiculously huge mustache boss near some keycard locked, bulletproof glass cages. "Doctor Donovan." the redhead Doctor Fairchild calling out at her boss's backside.

"Hello, hello, hello Miss Fairchild!" the lab-coat wearing man gleefully said, turning towards her giggling, "Look at our newest test animals, straight from Af-ri-ca!"

"Sir I..." suddenly, Fairchild saw one of the animals in the glass cages, "Wait, is that a green gorilla?"

Instead of a black gorilla found in the African jungles, she see's an unconscious green colored gorilla instead of black one. "Yes sir ey!" Donovan happily shouted, "Been waiting for this guy for months to arrive. Aren't you excited to understand what makes this gorilla green?"

"Well, yes. But shouldn't we be doing something about the alarms?"

"Nah!" the short Donovan said while putting his arm around her waist, "Most likely a burglar or two robber-ing the top floors. Let the guards take care of them, we have work to do." both left the lab, leaving the animals and test subjects alone.

**16:16 -5 GMT  
Top Floors of Cadmus Laboratories**

Hard, breathing, puffing, Jesse and Nightwing exhausted themselves surrendered by guards laying on the ground defeated from the weapons used by Nightwing and the Blue Beetle whereas Jesse avoid every confrontation. Annoyed, Nightwing looked at the blond woman and asked her, "Why couldn't you wait for us?"

"Sorry." Quick replied, "I just thought you guys go charging in with guns a blazing."

"If I was bulletproof and even then I still wouldn't use a gun."

"Can we move on please?" the armored man asking the other two, "More guards are coming this way."

"Follow me, the elevator is forty feet this way." Jesse said.

Both guys followed her down the hall toward the elevator. She pushed the elevator button which made the black suited questioning her, "What are doing?"

Confused, Jesse questioned him, "Using the elevator?"

"If we use this, we'll be trapped and ambushed."

Quick understood now, so she asked, "So what do we do then?"

Nightwing turn towards the armored man, asking him, "Blue, how many people can you carry?"

"Well, hold on a sec..." there was a moment of silence before he said anything, "How much?" the Blue Beetle said to himself, "...um, a lot, why?"

Nightwing pulled out one of his metal batons, sliding it in-between the elevator door's crack. He forcefully opens the elevators door with the baton. Now open, Nightwing looked down the mile deep elevator shaft. Nightwing then tells the Blue Beetle, "We need you to carry the both of us."

The armored man nodded his head, he grabbed both Jesse's and Nightwing's hand. A rocket and four bug-like wings merged out of Blue's back, then the armored man tells them, "Hold on tight los dos."

Just their hands, Nightwing and Quick held on to the hovering bug suited man, drifting down the elevator's shaft. Descending into Cadmus underground, unsure what to expect, afraid of the worst possibilities, no one said anything. The Blue Beetle decided to say, "So, where are too?"

"Bottom floor." Nightwing answered.

"Is Monarch down there?" Jesse asked.

"No idea, but we got to start somewhere."

They held on too each other in silence again, despite the agony of the muscleless Jesse. Contempt with the pain, Jesse integrate the two, "So...while we wait...mind telling me why you two wear...oh...customs?"

"Identity reasons." Nightwing replied.

Beetle had to think of his answer, "If I told you, my suit will kill you.".

This shocked the young blonde, with widen eyes she did not continue her questions. Just in a few seconds, they reached the bottom floor; with the Blue Beetle dropping the two on the floor. Like before, Nightwing uses his metal baton to open the elevator door and then let everyone view the large empty corridor leading into other empty hallways colored by red, blinking siren lights. The trio enter the red corridor, seeing no resistance; Blue Beetle stated, "No security."

Examining the empty hallways, Nightwing tells the two, "We need a layout of this place."

"Leave it to me." Jesse says as she runs ahead of the group, disappearing in a second.

Nightwing, put his hand on his face and sigh. He then tells the armored man, "I was hoping you could hack into their systems. Now, let's just go get her."

Immediately, after Nightwing talk to Blue, Jesse returned, telling them, "I..guys ,I think we're in trouble."

She pointed her finger down one of the halls. Listening in, Nightwing hears the many footsteps of body-armored guards holding machine-guns running down the hall. Nightwing then ordered, "Listen you two, Quick when they turn around the corner go take their weapons while Blue and I deal with them."

"I'm not sur..."

The guards turn around the corner with their guns ready to fire. "No time to talk, go!"

Quick than ran, without blinking, the guard's weapons disappeared. The guards questioned what happen, taking advantage in their confusion, both Nightwing and Blue Beetle attack the unarmed guards. With his metal baton, Nightwing attack the guards' heads while with his sonic cannon, Blue Beetle attack many guards at once with a single attack. They knocked everyone out, Quick return looking at the unconscious guards. Nightwing looks at the blonde woman with a keen eye. Worried, she asked him, "What is it, Nightwing?"

"Don't leave without us, like never."

"Understood." Jesse replied and then noticing the Blue Beetle messing around at a computer terminal, "Hey, what are you doing over there?"

"Hacking into their computers." Beetle answered.

"Found anything?" Nightwing asked.

"Maybe...found something called Project Unite..."

"What's that?"

"It's well...an area on the floor above us. Monarch might be there."

"How do we get there?"

Immediately, Quick point her finder down another hall and said, "We take the stairs one-hundred, sixty-five point four feet that way."

In silence, Nightwing and Blue Beetle just stared at Jesse from hearing her idea. Shocked, the blonde just said, "I'm good with numbers."

**Elsewhere  
16:32 -5 GMT  
Kr Department, Cadmus Labs**

In his tank, filled with water, attach by tubes, wires connected too his brain; the subject known as Project Superboy, float motionless in his liquid, glass tank. In the same room, Doctor Fairchild worked on the computer, adding and pouring in knowledge and memories into Project Superboy's mind. "You'll know everything soon." the redhead said to herself.

"He'll know what, Miss Fairchild?" the arrived Donovan asked.

"Forgive me Doctor Donovan, I was just talking to myself about the information transfer and how it will be completed soon."

"Ex-cell-ent!" Donovan yelled in excitement, "Now send him out to duty."

"Wha-what? Why?"

"It appears that the burglars were in reality, are some custom freaks that decided to infiltrate our operations thus slowing down our work. So where going to send out Project Superboy to handle this situation."

"But sir, he's not ready. We haven't done any final tests yet!"

Donovan took over computer work, he then said, "Considered this the final test, Miss Fairchild."

**16:40 -5 GMT  
Outside of Project Unite Room**

The trio stood outside of wall-sized metal door, three feet thick of steel, capable in stopping any missile with only a keypad to operate. Seeing the door of the unknown room, the Blue Beetle asks, "So any ideas?"

"You blow down the door." Nightwing replied.

"Are you loco? What if there's bombs in there or something?"

"Why would they keep that in there?"

"I don't know! Maybe there's sensitive stuff in there."

"Then how do you recommend we get in there?"

In an instant, Quick stood in front of the keypad with fingers rapidly pushing in the number keys. About few seconds, the armored door slid open, accessing them into the open floor room. In reminder, Jesse told the boys, "I'm good with numbers." the two just enter the room without saying a word, "Seriously? No thank you or good job?"

"Good job, now come already." Nightwing demanding the red and yellow suited woman.

She then followed the two into the open floored lab. Filled with aisles of floor to ceiling tanks filled with water; the trio walked down the room, searching the area for the mechanical suit however the armored man instead found himself trance with the organic blobs inside the glass tubes. "Mio Dios. What's going on here?"

"Hard to say." Nightwing said, "If you don't mind answering, what do you mean earlier when you said your suit would kill us? Who or what exactly is your suit."

"Well...I..."

"Wow!" Jesse suddenly shouted, "Look at that!" she swiftly ran next to glass cages up against the walls, " I have never seen a green gorilla before! It's so cute! How is it green? Why is it here?"

The Blue Beetle went up to Nightwing, whispering, "How did you two meet?"

The masked man took a big sigh, then answered, "She wanted to know why where hero's for her college paper."

The Blue Beetle said nothing else, until he release something, "Espera! She's in college? She's younger than I am!"

In a second, the same woman appeared next to the two, "We should save those animals!"

"No." Nightwing telling her.

"Why not?"

"We're not an animal shelter, we can't handle animals shoot ourselves. Besides we should go, it doesn't look like it's here anyway."

Suddenly, the Blue Beetle altered his right arm into a blue cannon and turning around with the same cannon at ready. Both Nightwing and Quick turn in the same direction thus seeing a man walking towards them. Unlike the other people they come across before, he wore a white, full-body, skin-tight clothes with only his hands and his blue-eyed, trim black hair, head revealed. All three of them also notice a symbol on the man's chest, one familiar to all of them. Jesse then question, "Super...man?"

"Nada, Quick." the Blue Beetle answered.

The man in white than ran towards them, charging at them. Provoked, the armored man fired his weapon at the charging man with the blue ball of energy. Unfazed, the man continue to charge straight towards the three. The armored began to fire his weapon again, however the white suited man rammed into the young man; sending him flying with a massive force at the wall. Boom, crack, the concrete wall shattered, the Blue Beetle's impact rippled the wall with many of bones cracked but miraculously alive.

Surprised, Nightwing and Quick witnessing the monstrous strength of the man throwing one of their comrades about fifty yards into a concrete wall. The same man turned his attention towards the two, then charges right at them. Quick scattered, Nightwing rolled, the two moved out of the man's path then both attack the same man from behind. With his metal baton, Nightwing swung his bar at the man's face while Quick closed her fist and threw a running punch at the man's chest. Crack, the metal bar broke in two in the collision of his face and Quick's fist broke many of her own bones. Swiftly, the two moved away from the man's fist counterattack. Again, Nightwing jumped away from the man's fist, instead leaving him punching the floor. The masked man witnesses a small crater left behind when the man lifted his arm and fist off the ground.

On the other side of the room, next to the cracked wall, the Blue Beetle rubbed his sore parts and crying, "Ay, Dios mio" the Blue Beetle watch the three fight, then asking himself, "How do we stop this guy?...final measures?...Dios...Nightwing! Quick! Run!"

_**To Be Continued...  
October 18th**_


End file.
